Lore
The Storm that Claimed the Land In the time before Gaia was formed from the Ashes of the Old World, a dark being had consumed it all. What was once the bright lands of the Old World soon became rapidly consumed by a monstrosity known as The Leviathan. Not much is known about this event, but the stories are told of a group of Shamanic Orcs known as the Stormwatch that had bound the Leviathan at the bottom of the oceans. During the First Age of Adventurers, an evil group known as the Dark Triad performed a ritual to bring the Leviathan back from its deep prison. By sacrificing the race known as the Beastfolk, this group succeeded in their quest. However, the adventuring party led by Rolt Naphtali (with the assistance of the Elemental Royalty) were able to defeat and imprison the Leviathan yet again. . The Great Exile During the thousands of years after the Storm that Claimed the Land, various races found refuge on Gaia's soil. For a reason still unknown to this day, the races we know today were exiled from their respective home worlds. This event was known as the Great Exile, and it was the major event that led to the world as we know it today. The Grim War When refugees from fallen worlds ceased arriving on Gaia, there began a struggle for power and dominance over the land. Thus sparked the Grim War, where the races of Man, Elf and Dwarf began their war against the Orc for their home-world. Outnumbered, the Orc turned to the Goblins and Drow for support, which was the beginning of their downfall. Among the soldiers were the men and women that became the pantheon of gods and goddesses that rule Gaia to this day. In the end, the Orc had lost their land, and thus began the world of Gaia that we know today. The Ages of Adventuring The First Age: Return of the Leviathan The years following the Grim War were dark and filled with immense peril. Thus began the first age of adventurers, where brave men and women formed guilds in order to help the people of Gaia from monstrous threats. Among the most famous adventurers of this age are Rolt Naphtali, Captain Guinevere, Admiral Crux, and Tiptoe Gearnahlt. Rolt became the king of Silvermoore, Tiptoe founded the LeFinch Institute of Magical Studies in Vientata, and Captain G and Crux lived out the rest of their days at sea. The Second Age: The Rise of Tiamat One hundred years after the Return of the Leviathan, another dark cult began to threaten the people of Gaia. Known as the Cult of the Dragon, these fanatics worshiped the evil dragon goddess Tiamat and would see that she be released from her prison in the Hells. The adventurers who had stopped these cultists came from two different dimensions. Both from Gaia, but in parallel worlds dealing with the same threats. Upon Tiamat's inevitable return, the two worlds were crossed over and the parties became one. Tiamat was defeated, and although there were many casualties in the final confrontation, those who survived went on to become incredibly influential over the rest of the world. The Third Age: The Threat of Bane Fifty years following the Rise of Tiamat, the world began to thrive once again. Monsters were still a major threat to the world, but no cults or evil beings threatened the world. That is, until the being known as Bane came calling to the world. This man, claiming to be the "Godkiller", gave the world a deadline. If he was not defeated by that deadline, then he would claim this world like he had claimed the others. This is the age where the most well known and loved group began. The Goon Squad had many members, but the most notable were Duelo Ala, Fayt Barrington, Sir Markuth Roseblood, Paddock Locksash, Yamato Hex, Eileen, Clyde Irvine, and Kol. This rag-tag team of adventurers had seen hardships and pain throughout their years of adventuring, and they were the ones who had answered the call to defeat the so-called Godkiller. Many gave their lives in this ordeal, one of whom went by the name of Duelo Ala. With the power of the gods behind him, Duelo met Bane in single combat and gave his life to mortally wound the creature. In the crater where they fought is where the city of Duelo's Fall is founded. The deadline was coming close, and after fighting in Bane's "Dark Tournament", the remainder of the Goon Squad challenged him. After a grueling battle, the Goon Squad were victorious. All of this, however, changed the world forever. The Fourth Age: The Shattering The years following Bane were filled with prosperity. Gaia was gifted the comet God's Wing, granting it the freedom from the monsters that had long terrorized it. This comet visited Gaia every year, and released a powerful spell that had banished the monsters of the world. Unfortunately, this gift was not permanent, and following a hundred years of peace the comet came crashing down. This event, known as the Shattering, re-released the monsters of the world onto the unsuspecting people of Gaia. Untrained and unprepared, the years of carnage that followed were immense. Thirty years after the Shattering, a deal was made with the goddess Grayrip and the Goon Squad. She would wish to return them back to the world, reincarnated, in order to stop the carnage. Of course, they did just that. Twenty years after their reincarnation, the Goon Squad arrived at the Statue of Heroes in Duelo's Fall, seeing each-other in the flesh for the first time in nearly two hundred years. They began just as they did before, doing small jobs for the city to begin to raise funds for their bigger plans. After finally revealing their identities to the people of Duelo's Fall, the Goon Squad were met with adversaries whom had claimed to be a threat to the entire world. This Dark Team were led by the lunatic named Isley, and they were defeated in the great battle for Glyphwood in the year 501. After their defeat, the Goon Squad continued their days as kings and rulers of the world.